dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny Odyssey VII - Cloud Strife
In this Story you will play through 5 chapters as . "Destiny's burden weighs heavily on Cloud's giant sword. He travels in search of his crystal together with Firion, Cecil, and Tidus. But his eyes always gaze out to the distance, searching for what awaits at the end of his struggles. If he obtains his shimmering crystal, will he be able to cast a light on the shadows hiding within?" '-Narration for Destiny Odyssey VII: Fate'' History summarized In construction Story grinds Note : Columns are referred to with letters (A, B, C...) and rows with numbers (1, 2, 3...) Chapter 1 You see a conversation between Emperor and Kefka, then start. You start with 5 DP The Red Wall in E3 disappears when you beat the enemy in D4 Chapter 2 You see a scene with Cloud, Cecil, Firion and Tidus in World of Darkness You start with 4 DP The Red Wall in E3 disappears when you beat the sword enemy in E5 The Yellow Wall in G2 disappears chen you come back after finishing this story. Chapter 3 You see a scene with Cloud, Cecil, Firion, and Tidus in Magitek Research Facility You start with 4 DP The Red Wall in D5 disappears when you beat the enemy in B5 '''Boss Fight : Firion You see Cloud and Firion talking in Interdimensionnal Castle, then the fight begins. He's at level 7. You then get another scene with the two. Chapter 4 You see a conversation between Garland and Sephiroth. You then get a cutscene between Cecil and Cloud in Ultimecia's Castle, where Cecil asks about Firion's decision. Then Cloud leaves the three (Cecil, Firion and Tidus) to find his own reason to fight. You start with 5 DP The Red Wall in C3 disappears when you beat the enemy in B4. The Yellow Wall in D1 disappears when you come back after finishing this story The Red Wall in F2 disappears when you beat the enemy in D4 The Red Wall in F4 disappears when you beat the sword enemy in D2 The Armored Enemy with Spikes in E3 appears when you come back after finishing this story Chapter 5 You see a scene between Cloud and Sephiroth in Dream's End, the latter having Firion's Wild Rose… You start with 4 DP The Red Wall in F3 disappears when you beat the enemy in C3 The Red Wall in G3 disappears when you beat the sword enemy in D1 The Healing Pot in B4 appears when you beat the sword enemy in D1 The Armored Enemy with Spikes in C5 appears when you come back after finishing this story Boss Fight : Sephiroth You get a scene with Sephiroth and Cloud in the Planet's Core, then the fight begins. He's level 14 and has a summon. After the fight, you see another scene with the two and then Cloud receives his Crystal. You also see a scene of a gathering of all villain from the first games in Chaos Shrine as "Another Episode". See also Category:Story